What's In A Nickname
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Wildwing has some issues he needs to work out...


I'm back! Those ducks can't keep down for too long! Little plot bunnies have been running all over the place!

Anyways, I watched the first few episodes again and noticed a pattern... Well, not really a pattern, but a plot bunny jumped out of the screen at me and this is the result.

So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks are not mine. Sadly, they never will be... and I can never hold Nosedive... :(

**MDMDMDMDMD**

The Pond was quiet for a change. Mostly because a certain younger duck was out at the moment, and the rest of the team was actually able to do their own things without the fear of being interrupted by the youngest member. Even Wildwing had to admit that he like the silence a little.

However, their happiness was short-lived. Nosedive came running into the Ready Room, a giant box of pizza in his hands.

"Dudes, you _have _to try this new pizza!" he cried, gaining the attention of the other five ducks in the area. He ran to the table in the Ready Room and set the box down, opening it and taking out a slice. The rest of the team cautiously came over and peered at the thin pie-like structure in the cardboard box. It had… well, they didn't really know what was on it. The only thing they could identify was little pine-apple chunks… and were those… oranges?

"Uh… what's on this thing?" Mallory asked, wrinkling her beak at it.

"It's called 'Concoction'," Nosedive answered, obviously excited by his discovery. "It's got pineapple, oranges, grapes, peaches, bananas, strawberries, and rasberries on it! And there's a thin layer of sauce and cheese on it, and the crust is stuffed with- get this… cheese with apple bits in it!"

The team looked uncertainly at one another. "I don't know, Nosedive…" Tanya said, eying the pizza with something of disgust on it.

Nosedive licked his beak and reached down, grabbing a piece. It came apart easily, excess cheese following it in a messy trail. He brought it to eye level and looked it over, then took a giant bite. His friends looked on, slightly appalled at it. He swallowed and took another bite, thoroughly enjoying his meal. He looked up.

"Go on," he said, mouth full of the cheesy substance. "I's weawy goo!"

They all exchanged looks, and Duke stepped forward, reached down, and tore off a small piece. He eyed it wearily, then took a small bite, eyes closed. He chewed for a moment, then opened his eyes to look at his friends.

"How is it?" Grin asked.

"Actually," Duke replied. "It's not that bad. Pretty good, actually…" He swallowed and took another bite. Nosedive reached for another piece.

Mallory, Tanya, and Grin looked at each other, then each grabbed a piece for themselves. They chewed hesitantly, then swallowed. They grinned.

"Hey, you're right," Mallory said. "It's not half bad!"

"Told ya!" Nosedive exclaimed. "Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"It is best not to ask questions that only end in useless answers," Grin told him, taking a another bite of his slice.

Everyone laughed, not including Nosedive. He scowled, then his eyes fell on his brother, who was walking toward the living quarters.

"Hey, bro!" he called, holding up a slice above his head. "What about you? Don't you want some? I saved you the last piece!"

"Maybe later," Wildwing replied, not turning around. He waved a hand in the air, then dropped it as he rounded a corner. He didn't see Nosedive's disappointed look, nor did he see him give the last piece to Grin, appetite suddenly gone.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

"I'm bored."

Everyone in the room groaned at Nosedive's announcement. It meant that he was going to try to get one of them to do something with him.

"Can't you entertain yourself?" Mallory asked, flipping through a magazine and not even looking at the young mallard.

Nosedive was lying, upside down, on the couch. His head hung over the edge and his feet were thrown up on the back of the couch. His blonde hair touched the floor. He smirked. "What fun is that, Mal?"

"Lots of fun, actually," came her reply.

"Come on… let's play a game!"

"No."

"Duke?"

"What kind of game?" Duke asked slowly.

"The best kind, of course!"

Wildwing, Mallory, and Duke looked each other, then back to Nosedive.

"And that would be…?"

Nosedive did a kind of half summersault, half hand spring off the couch and landed gracefully in the middle of the room, arms spread wide and feet apart, like he was poised in middle of doing jumping jacks. He was grinning maniacally.

"Video games, dudes!"

Mallory and Duke looked at each other, then back to Nosedive. They shook their heads.

Nosedive's face fell. "Aw, come on," he whined. "It's not like there's anything else to do! Plus, I just got this really cool game! It's where these military men have to go around shooting the dinosaurs that were genetically cloned and raised and escaped! And there's this really cool thing with the cars, where-"

"If I play, will it get you to shut up?" Duke asked, annoyed.

Nosedive grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Alright, alright," Duke said. "We'll play. But only if you stop being so annoying!"

"You got it, dude!" Nosedive ran towards the T.V. and pulled out his game console. He handed a controller to Duke, then turned to his brother. "Wing, I found out how to hook it up so that we can have three players! Now, where's that last controller…" He bent down and rummaged through the bin under the screen, looking for the object.

"I'll pass, Dive," Wildwing said, standing up. Nosedive looked up, staring at his brother.

"But, bro, the controller is-"

"Next time, Dive." Wildwing didn't look back as he headed to the kitchen.

Nosedive stood and watched him leave, controller hanging loosely in his hand by his side. He looked longingly after him, but Duke clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a comforting look. Nosedive offered him a weak smile, then turned to the screen, where the theme song for the game was beginning to play.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

Wildwing and Tayna were at Drake One's main computer screen. Tanya was typing madly on the keyboard and Wildwing was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face. Even with the mask on, one could tell he wasn't happy.

So, Nosedive chose at that moment to come running in, skidding to a halt behind the pair, a box in his hands.

"Hey, big bro, check this out!" he exclaimed, shoving his finding into his brother's face.

Wildwing reached up and took the object from his brother, looking at it so that he was actually able to see it.

"Phil said that they aren't even on the market yet!" Nosedive told him, practically jumping up and down.

It was a model of the Aerowing that one had to put together. It even had a little compartment on the back for a smaller version of the Migrator as well. On the box, it actually looked pretty close to the original.

When he was done, Tanya took it out of his hands and inspected it as well. "Wow! They've even got the little dent from when we landed here on it!" she said, turning the box over in her hands.

Nosedive nodded enthusiastically. "Phil said that I could have it! They haven't even shipped these bad boys out yet!"

"I betcha Phil only gave it to you to leave him alone," Tanya chuckled.

Nosedive snorted, then turned a smiling, hopeful face to Wildwing. "Come on, bro! It'll be so much fun! And when we're done, you can even keep it!"

Wildwing shook his head, looking back at the computer screen. "I'm busy, Dive," he said.

Nosedive's face fell. "We don't have to do it right now. I can wait till you're done…"

Wildwing shook his head again. "No, go ahead. Maybe Tanya can help you instead."

"Bro…"

Tanya clapped the teen on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Come on, Dive. We can work on it in the kitchen."

She steered him towards the kitchen, Nosedive looking over his shoulder at his brother, who had taken Tayna's place at the computer.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

It was dinner time. Everyone was gathered at the kitchen table, talking quietly.

For what seemed like the millionth time that month, Nosedive came running in, once again waving something in the air.

"Yo, big bro!" he cried. All attention turned to the younger duck. Wildwing looked up.

"What's going on, Dive?" he asked, his voice holding a mixture of tiredness, worriedness, and annoyance.

Nosedive thrust two small, rectangular pieces of paper into his brother's hand. He looked at them.

"Mookie and Thrash got us tickets to the 'Bash Bowl' tonight!" he said excited.

"Hey, yeah," Duke said. "I've been seeing that advertised all week."

Grin nodded. "It is supposed to be widely enjoyed."

Nosedive grinned and jumped back, taking a boxer's stance. He punched his fists out at an invisible opponent. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's between El Diablo and Invader! Those two absolutely _hate_ each other's guts!"

Grin nodded again. "Invader has many strengths that will allow him to overcome his enemy."

Nosedive gaped at him. "Are you kidding? El Diablo's gonna _crush_ that puny guy!" he clenched his fist as he said it. He turned to Wildwing. "So, what'd you say, big bro?"

Wildwing gave the tickets back to his brother. "Why don't you and Grin go. I don't know anything about wrestling and Grin seems to like it just as much as you."

"Come on, bro!" Nosedive pleaded.

"I would be boring," Wildwing shook his head. He stood up and put his empty plate in the dishwasher. "You'll have more fun with Grin anyways." He walked out the door.

Nosedive stared after him, face expressionless. He turned and took his brother's previously occupied seat, throwing the two tickets on the table. He buried his head in his arms on the table. "I'd have more fun with you any day, bro…" he muttered.

Above him, the rest of the team exchanged worried glances.

Nosedive looked up. "Come on, Grin," he said, offering a small smile. "Let's go see El Diablo kick Invader's sorry butt!"

Grin stood up. "True strength comes from within." He followed the smaller duck out, the sounds of their arguing disappearing as they headed out the door, Nosedive looking longingly at his brother as he sat at the computer again.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

Nosedive flew across the ice, skated to a stop, and hit the puck. It catapulted into the net, nearly tearing right through it. He grinned.

"Hah! And the crowd goes wild!" He yelled, throwing his stick in the air as the imaginary crowd cheered. "Nosedive has just brought his team to the top of the hockey charts! They are unbeatable!" He skated in a circle, pumping his arms up and down above his head.

He spotted Wildwing and Mallory walking on the side of the rink. He smiled and skated over to them, the absence of practice pads allowing him more speed. A shower of ice flew up as he stopped.

"Hey, big bro!" he called.

Wildwing looked up. Mallory waved. They came closer.

"Hey, bro! How but some one-on-one action!" he suggested. "Ducko-ah-ducko."

Wildwing shook his head. "Not now, Dive."

"Please… I'll even go easy on you!"

Wildwing smiled softly. "Nosedive, I'm kind of busy right now."

"But… what about later? I can wait…"

"I'm gonna be swamped all day, Dive."

"Oh… Okay…"

Wildwing looked thoughtful. "Hey, how about…"

Nossedive looked up, hopeful.

"Mallory plays with you?"

Nosedive looked at Mallory, who gave him a sad smile. She stepped forward.

"Come on, Dive," she said, stepping onto the ice as her shoes became skates. She picked up an extra stick on the floor. "I bet I can score on you before you score on me!"

Wildwing smiled at him. "See? That sounds like a challenge to me."

Nosedive nodded silently and skated off to where Mallory was waiting with the puck. When he reached her, he turned to see his brother's retreating back disappear down to where the Migrator was.

"You know… I didn't really want a challenge…" he told Mallory softly.

Mallory gave him a comforting smile. "I know," she said.

He looked at Mallory. "I'm not really in the mood for hockey anymore…"

Mallory nodded knowingly. "Sure thing, buddy."

Nosedive nodded to her, then skated off the ice, going down the tunnel that led to the Ready Room. Mallory watched him leave, worried. She shot an unreadable glance down the tunnel that Wildwing had disappeared, and then followed Nosedive.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

Mallory, Grin, Duke, and Tanya watched as Nosedive trailed after his brother, once again trying to get the older duck to do something with him. So far, his efforts were proving futile.

"He's been trying to get Wildwing to hang with him all month," Duke said quietly.

Mallory nodded. "And every time, Wildwing refuses."

Apparently, Wildwing rejected another offer, because Nosedive stopped on the spot and watched his brother walk away, face full of frustrated sadness and longing.

"I feel that if this keeps up, there will be bad karma between them," Grin said.

"But what can we do?" Tanya asked. "We've all tried to entertain Nosedive, but… I don't think it's the same…"

"It's not…" Mallory whispered.

The all watched as Nosedive simply sat on the floor, cross-legged, between the two couches. He continued to stare at where Wildwing had walked away.

"Guys, I think it's time for an intervention…" Duke told them.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

A few days later, Wildwing looked up as he heard approaching footsteps. Duke, Mallory, Tanya and Grin walked up to him, their expressions unreadable.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, Wildwing," Duke said. "Everything is _not_ okay."

Wildwing looked at him. "Is it Dragaunus? What happened?"

"Relax, Wildwing," Tanya said, gently pushing the leader back into his seat.

"We wish to talk to you…" Grin said.

"Yeah, about Nosedive," Mallory added.

Wildwing's face turned to worry. "Dive? Is he okay?"

"Relax, Wing. He's fine," Tanya told him.

"Just not as 'fine' as we might like." Wildwing looked at Duke.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked slowly.

"Every time he wants to spend time with you, you blow him off," Mallory said.

Wildwing looked at them. "What?"

"Think about it, Wing," Tanya replied. "Remember the time he wanted to build the model of the Aerowing with you?"

"Or when he asked you to attend the wrestling match," Grin added.

"How about when he wanted you to play video games and you totally ditched," Duke supplied.

"And let's not forget how just a few days ago, when he wanted to play hockey, you just walked away," Mallory ended.

Wildwing stared at them.

"I don't… but he has you guys to help keep him entertained," he argued.

"Yeah, but he wants to spend time with _you_," Duke said.

"I suggest you speak with him," Grin told Wildwing. "Before he gives up hope."

And with that, the team turned and walked away, leaving Wildwing thoroughly puzzled.

33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33

It was a while before Wildwing was able to find Nosedive. He had taken his communicator off, and no one else knew where he was. After some hard searching, the leader finally found the teen sitting in the announcer's box in the rink. He was turning something over in his hands. Wildwing couldn't tell what it was from where he was standing.

"You couldn't have picked a harder spot to find you," he said.

Nosedive jumped slightly as he turned to see who was behind him. He looked surprised to his brother there.

"Hey, bro," he greeted, offering a small smile.

Wildwing approached him, sitting down next to Nosedive. It was then that he realized that the object he was holding was a hockey puck. Wildwing recognized it as the first puck Nosedive had ever received. It had been a gift from him on the younger duck's fifth hatching day. He reached over and took it out of Nosedive's hands, turning it over in his own grip.

"Did you bring this over from home?" he asked.

Nosedive nodded. "It's my lucky puck."

Wildwing handed it back. "So… what's going on?"

Nosedive stared at the puck in his hands. "You don't have to do this, bro," he said quietly.

Wildwing looked at him. "What?"

Nosedive glared slightly at him. "I know the guys put you up to this."

Wildwing stared at him. "Dive, I don't-"

Nosedive stood up. "No. I don't want your pity. I know that the only reason you're here is because the team asked you too."

"Dive-"

"No! I don't want you here unless you're here of your own accord! And if the guys hadn't talked to you, then you would never know, and you wouldn't even be here!"

Wildwing stared at Nosedive. "Dive, that's not true…" But even he wasn't fooled.

"You know what…" Nosedive whispered. "No. I'm done. Next time I want to do something, I'll just ask one of the guys."

He made to walk out, but Wildwing stopped him, putting his hand on the teen's chest.

"Nosedive Flashblade," Wildwing said sternly. "You stop this childish behavior right now."

Nosedive glared at him. "Look who's talking."

"Nosedive…"

"Fine," Nosedive muttered, going back to his previous seat. "You wanna know what's really bothering me?"

Wildwing nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Nosedive took a deep breath. "Every time I want to spend time with you… you just brush me off. Ever since we've arrived on his stupid planet, you have no time for me. All I want is to have some time with my family, but I can't."

Wildwing blinked. "What about the guys? They're like family now anyways."

Nosedive shook his head. "It's not the same. Tanya always has some scientific reason behind whatever it is we're doing. Grin over thinks it all. Mallory just tells me to suck it up and deal with it, and Duke will just tell me what I want to hear. Plus… none of them have any idea what I've been through. They can't relate…"

"Dive…"

"And that's the other thing!" Dive exclaimed. "Not once since we got here have you called me 'little bro' or 'baby bro'! Everyday, I make sure that everyone knows you're _my_ big brother! But everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm even your brother at all!"

Wildwing blinked. "I always thought you hated it when I called you that… And that now that you were part of a team again that it would embarrass you…"

Nosedive still had yet to look at his brother. He shook his head. "I love it that you call me that. It let's everyone know that I'm your little brother, and I like it when people know that."

"… I look up to you, Wing… why else would I follow you around everywhere and do everything you do?"

Wildwing blinked. It was true… he had never realized before that Nosedive's battle armor was almost the same as his. And that ever since they had gotten here, Nosedive was always on his side of the argument, no matter what he may have thought.

"It's like… ever since Canard gave you that mask… I've taken a back-seat…"

Wildwing thought about it. He saw that Nosedive was right. He had been so worried about being a good leader-even after he was assured that he was-that he had forgotten about being a good brother. He had chosen the team over his family.

"Dive… I…"

It was then that Wildwing noticed that Nosedive was crying. He scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. Nosedive leaned into the embrace.

"I just… I just want my brother back…" he sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

They sat that way for a long time, Wildwing thinking. After a while, Nosedive straightened.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his eyes again. "You don't have too. I can get used to hanging with the team, if you want. It'll just take me a while…"

Wildwing shook his head. "No. You're right, Dive."

Nosedive looked at him. "Wing… it's okay. Really. You don't have to…"

Wildwing shook his head again. "No. Starting now, I'm going to be a better brother. And tonight, you and me are going to that concert that you have tickets for."

Nosedive blinked, then gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Wing."

Wildwing gave his brother a small noogie. "It's my job, baby bro."

Nosedive's smile widened as they stood up. They walked to the tunnel that led to the Ready Room, where Wildwing suddenly took his arm from Nosedive's shoulders and playfully shoved him backwards.

"Last one to the Ready Room is born from a rotten egg!" he cried, running ahead.

Nosedive blinked, slightly stunned. Then he smiled the biggest smile ever and chased after his brother.

"Get back here! Cheater!"

But Nosedive didn't care. His brother was back. And that's all that mattered.

**MDMDMDMDMD**

I don't really like the ending, but I can't think of another way to end it. The beginning is my favorite part :)

Review please? It'll make me happy...


End file.
